


Triptych

by helens78



Series: Trip Stumble Fall [9]
Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, Ex Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has a habit of going after Ray's boyfriends.  Mike Sweeney isn't a <em>boyfriend</em>, exactly... and besides which, he can hold his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Trip Stumble Fall series. This... this wasn't a series a week ago, and it certainly did not contain Mike Sweeney. I BLAME EVERYONE.

The first time Fraser fucked one of Ray's boyfriends, Ray couldn't believe it. Couldn't actually believe Fraser would do something so crazy, so _stupid_ , so completely fucked in the head.

But Andrew's guilty look--and the limp, don't forget the limp--said it all, and Ray just quietly shook his head and ended it.

The fact is, he can't compete with Fraser. He doesn't look like Fraser, doesn't fuck like Fraser, and the last thing he needs is a boyfriend who's comparing him to Fraser every time they touch, every time they kiss. He gets enough of the ghost of that relationship whenever he and Fraser end up alone somewhere; he doesn't need it in bed with him and someone else, too.

The second time Fraser fucked one of Ray's boyfriends, Ray lit into Fraser like nobody's business. He might've actually thrown a punch if Fraser hadn't been so busy pinning him to the wall and biting at his throat, and he might've tried to hit Fraser later if Fraser hadn't fucked him so hard he was still seeing stars for a couple hours afterward.

There hasn't been a third time because Ray hasn't had a third boyfriend; he learned his lesson after the first two.

Mike's not a boyfriend, not exactly. Ray doesn't know _what_ Mike is--the guy who fucks him? The guy who makes him beg? The first guy Ray's gone to bed with _alone_ in the last eight months? None of it's enough to reallly describe him; there's something missing from all of it. But Mike's not his _boyfriend_.

But he's seen Fraser looking at Mike, and he figures sooner or later he's going to have to watch Mike do a walk of shame at the station, listen to Mike try to explain why he let Fraser fuck him up the ass even though he _knows_ what Fraser is to Ray, what Fraser and Ray do to each other.

He's braced for it, but it doesn't mean he's gonna like it when it comes.

* * *

Mike Sweeney is Fraser's opposite in nearly every meaningful way. Still, they do have a few commonalities. They're both Canadian. They both work out of the Consulate and perform liasing duties with the 27th precinct here in Chicago.

They both fuck Ray Kowalski on a regular basis.

Fraser had to watch this happening; he saw what was going on before Ray did. There was chemistry, which Fraser could smell on both of them. There was Mike's take-charge attitude, and the way his temper tended to react with Ray's--a quick burn, a rough, almost unconscious push or two, and then the air was clear, and they were joking again.

The first time he saw Mike put a hand on the back of Ray's neck and squeeze, he snapped the pencil he was holding in half and was halfway to his feet before Ray Vecchio could grab him by the arm and pull him back into his chair.

"None of your business, Benny."

Fraser had stared at Vecchio, lips pressed into a firm line, breathing hard through his nose, and Vecchio had just--sat there. Quietly. Hand still on Fraser's arm, not letting up for a second.

"Let it go." Vecchio had reached into his desk with his free hand and brought out another pencil. "Here."

Fraser goes through a lot of pencils these days. He goes through a lot of hand towels, too, but that's at home; that's when he's had to deal with an entire day of watching Mike's hand on the back of Ray's neck, and the way Ray moves just a little closer to Mike when that happens.

He's quick about it, no need for anything fancy. He imagines his hand on the back of Mike's neck and his body blocking Mike's in to the wall, his voice in Mike's ear saying _leave him alone, he's mine_ , and the soft groaning collapse he dragged out of the last two men who thought Ray was free for the taking, and that's all he needs.

* * *

Everybody thinks Fraser's this example of the ultimate Polite Canadian, but Mike knows it's bullshit. Fraser's the same kind of guy Mike is, he just hides it better. And he doesn't hide jack or _shit_ from Mike, because Mike's on to him.

It's not like he had to ask about the Mountie, about _Ray_ and the Mountie, because it was all over Ray's face from the first day Mike started at the 27th. It was all over Fraser's face as soon as they shook hands, and if Fraser thought he was going to intimidate Mike by squeezing a little too hard, well, _fuck_ that--Mike can break _bones_ with his handshake, and lucky for Fraser, Vecchio distracted both of them before it could go that far.

Mike likes Vecchio, even if he has shitty taste in friends. Well, not entirely, 'cause there's Ray, but Vecchio's shacking up with Ray's ex-wife and he's best pals with Ray's ex-partner?

But what the hell; a teammate's a teammate, and Mike's been around the 27th long enough to know that if the shit comes down, he wants Vecchio on his side.

Ray's limping a little today, sitting down careful when he sits down at all, and Mike knows Fraser's watching that. He knows Fraser's snapping his pencils, having to deal with Vecchio shooting him looks, and all the while he's wondering what Mike did to Ray--take a strap to him? A belt? Maybe Mike's got a suitcase full of toys, maybe Mike used a cane or a tawse or a crop.

Maybe Mike just took him hard and brutal with no condom and no lube and Ray's still reeling. Mike wonders if in a million years Fraser would ever guess _that_.

He wonders if it's a coincidence, when he gets out of a stall in the john and Fraser's washing his hands at the sink. Fraser doesn't look up at him, not when Mike goes to the sink just by his, washes his hands, reaches right in front of Fraser for the paper towels.

He wonders what Fraser wants to say right now. _He still loves me, you know._ \-- well, shit, yes, Mike knows that. Everybody knows that. Not going to be hurting Mike with that one. _I can have him whenever I want._ \-- Maybe. Before, yeah. Mike's not gonna put money on either side of that bet. _You're not going to last. None of the others have._ \-- And Mike knows exactly why, too. He's heard it from Ray, heard that Fraser pushed Ray's first boyfriend into a wall and said _Do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you? Can I fuck you, Andrew?_ and he can _guess_ that Andrew was a stupid son of a bitch who probably yelped something like _oh God oh fuck please Fraser please please please_. Fraser has that effect on people. Mike's not _blind_.

"Constable," Mike murmurs. He goes around to Fraser's other side, throws the paper towels out.

"Detective."

Mike's not worrying about it. Sooner or later, yeah, Fraser's gonna come after him, and he'll deal with that play when he has to. No need to force anything, not right now. It'll happen when it happens.

 _-end-_


End file.
